


Not London

by Ahlai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahlai/pseuds/Ahlai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose find themselves somewhere unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not London

The TARDIS juddered to a halt and Rose crossed to the doors, expecting to step out onto the ever familiar Powell Estate. Instead she was greeted by a barren wasteland, stretching away into the distance; there was just enough light to see by but not a single star in the sky. The Doctor exited the TARDIS behind her and stopped.

“Ah, not London then,” he said, eyebrows raised.

“No, Doctor,” Rose sighed, rolling her eyes “not London.”

“Oh well, let’s go and explore.”

He turned to her with a grin and offered his hand, she took it, gladly, and off they went.

Half an hour later Rose was fed-up. They’d passed a couple of small craters but other than that the landscape remained unchanged.

“So what is this then?” she asked “some kind of moon or sumfin’?”

The Doctor stopped and released her hand, “I dunno, could be I suppose, might explain why there’s no sign of habitation, mind you, inhospitable place like this I’m not surprised no-one’s bothered with it, that sky for one,” he shivered and crouched down, fishing the sonic screwdriver out of a pocket, “there was something odd back there a bit though, big crack in the rock but it was perfectly straight, and as a rule nature’s not too fond of straight lines, more into curves,” he rambled on, running the screwdriver over the ground in front of him, “ now that is odd,” he murmured, “ according this the ground here isn’t rock at all, it’s some kind of.. shell”

“Doctor?”

He stood up; Rose was facing back the way they had come, face white as a sheet.

“Tha’s an elephant,” she whispered, “a giant... elephant.”

The Doctor followed her gaze and blinked in surprise, it was indeed an elephant, tusks and all, although giant was possibly a bit of an understatement. The creature filled the horizon, like a mountain, only bigger.

“Ah,” he said, lifting his gaze to what he’d previously assumed was a starless sky, “I think I know where we are," he turned back to Rose, "we should leave, we should really, really leave”


End file.
